Victorious: There's a few sides to every story
by It's Fun Being Me
Summary: Every one at Hollywood Arts has a few surprises in store. Some are bigger than others. Like, what has Jade been hiding from Beck? Everyone in Victorious is going on one heck of a rollercoaster ride!
1. Pilot

**Victorious: There's a few sides to every story**

**Chapter: 1**

**Beck**

Beck walked into Sikowitz's classroom. He sat down next to Jade, as usual. Except, Jade didn't seem like herself. The unhappy part was normal, but there was something more.

"What's wrong?" Beck asked. He stared deep into Jade's eyes. Jade gave a huge sigh. She got up and moved away.

"I'll tell you later," Jade ran out of the room. Awkwardly enough, Beck could have sworn he saw Jade holding back tears. Beck was in shock. Was it something he did? Beck could help but ask the question. Beck stared over to Tori. Tori just gave a shrug; she had watched the whole incident. He turned to Andre, who did the same thing as Tori. Beck continued to question what he had done. Why was Jade so upset that she would cry? Beck wouldn't do anything to hurt her. He'd never cheat on her. He always tried to be nice. He did all the gentlemen crap. Beck just couldn't figure it out.

**Tori**

It was an hour after school and Tori was sitting on the couch. Her sister Trina walked up to her.

"Where's the butter?" Trina asked, very pissed. Tori gave a sigh.

"I'm not letting you touch the butter!" Tori told her. Trina stomped a foot and gave Tori a glare.

"Why not? You know I'm on a diet!" Trina yelled at her.

"A diet, where the only thing you eat is butter, can't be healthy for you!" Tori told her. "You're not going anywhere near the butter." Tori smiled cockily at her.

"Let me guess," Trina started. "On top of the cabinet," Trina said. Tori smacked her forehead.

"Just don't tell mom and dad I let you near the butter," Tori whined. Trina's diet was getting old. She had been keeping it up for three days now. Everyone was just surprised that she was still alive. Tori decided to drop the topic and call Beck. She dialed his number, but there was no answer. It went straight to his voicemail. Tori hung up the phone wondering where Beck could have been, what he was doing too. There was a small knock on the door.

"Trina, get the door!" Tori called. Trina was still getting the butter off of the cabinet.

"Not now Tori! You get it," Trina called to her. Tori grunted and got to the door. She swung it open and saw Jade, who was crying.

"Tori, help me," She cried. Tori stared at Jade. Jade walked in and hugged her. Tori hugged back just to be nice.

"Uh, what are you doing here?" Tori asked. Jade's crying got louder. "Why do you need help?" Tori asked.

"My life is going down the toilet!" Jade sobbed. "I didn't mean for this to happen Tori." Jade wept.

"Oh my god, who did you kill?" Tori asked Jade. Jade stared at her.

"I didn't kill anyone!" Jade screamed. Tori was caught off guard.

"Well, nice to know how angry you can get," Tori scoffed. "What did you do?" Tori asked Jade.

"I didn't do anything," Jade told her. "I didn't hurt anyone." Tori was very confused now.

"Well, what happened to you?" She asked. Jade sat down on the couch.

"Tori," Jade whispered. Tori nodded in response. "I'm pregnant,"

**A FRIENDLY WORD FROM YOUR WRITER: I'll try to leave as many cliffhangers as possible, PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Revealing Secrets

**Victorious: There's a few sides to every story**

**Chapter: 2**

**Tori**

"Well, have you told Beck?" Tori asked Jade. Jade sighed and hit her forehead.

"No, he doesn't know anything yet," Jade replied. Tori needed more information.

"How did he not know you're pregnant?" Tori wondered. Jade brushed the hair out of her own face.

"Well, when we did…"it"…We used a condemn and I was on the pill." Jade started. "I didn't know I was pregnant until last week!" Jade responded. She was failing horribly at keeping her hormones under control.

"You know that you have to tell him right?" Tori made sure.

"Yeah," Jade groaned. "I don't want to, Beck will be more surprised than I was," Jade started to cry all over again.

"I'll help you," Tori offered. "I'll help you walk him through it, tomorrow at school." Tori said.

"You mean that?" Jade asked. Tori nodded. "Thanks, you're a…good…friend," Jade could barely spit the words out of her mouth. Tori and Jade then hugged.

**(TOMORROW AT SCHOOL)**

"Hey Beck," Jade called to him. Beck turned around from down the hall and came towards her.

"Yeah, what is it babe?" Beck asked. "Whatever I did, you know I'm sorry," Beck said.

"Yeah but, sorry won't cure this," Jade replied. Tori walked up behind her.

"Do you need help?" Tori asked. She grabbed Jade's hand to help her. Jade sniffled.

"No, not yet," Jade replied. "Beck?" Jade started. Beck nodded his head.

"Yeah," He nodded again. Jade waited a moment.

"I'm pregnant," Jade started. Beck shook his head.

"How can you be pregnant?" Beck asked. Jade hit her head.

"I don't know, we used a condemn, and I was on the pill. So, I guess the condemn broke, and the pill didn't work." Jade sighed. Beck hit his head now.

"I can't be a father, I'm only sixteen!" Beck shouted. "I've looked at all of the other guys who got girls pregnant, I can't be like them!" Beck couldn't take it.

"I know it's a lot to take in, but," Jade started and grabbed his hand. Beck pulled away.

"But NOTHING!" Beck shouted and stormed off.

"I'll go talk to him," Tori went off after Beck. Jade started to cry again. A guy came down by her. His name was Shane. He moved here after two girls named Carly and Sam fought over him and he fell down an elevator shaft. Ever since then, he gained a reputation here as a player.

"Hey Jade," Shane winked. Jade shoved him away. Beck and Shane had gotten to know each other really well; Beck would probably say that they were best friends by now.

"Leave me alone," Jade started to walk away. Shane followed her hastily. Jade turned a corner and saw Beck again.

"Look, so I and Tori talked," Beck started. "And she convinced me that I should be in on this too. So, I'm going to do whatever it takes to take care of _our_ child." Beck told her. Jade smiled and they hugged.

"Thank you," Jade wept. The bell rang and they separated.

"I got to get to class," Beck told her and kissed her cheek.

"Bye," Jade smiled. She felt something tap her shoulder. She turned around and saw Shane again. "What!" Jade screamed. Shane folded his arms.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Shane glared. Jade tried to walk away, but Shane caught her arm. "You know something funny?" Shane asked Jade.

"Don't," Jade warned. Shane smiled devilishly.

"You know, I didn't know it was _Beck's_ kid." Shane stated. "Because, when you and I got it on, we didn't use a condemn, and you told me you weren't on the pill." Shane raised an eyebrow.

"You're just lucky I was drunk and it was two in the morning," Jade shot him a glare.

"Well, whatever you say. Yours and Beck's time might have been separated by rubber, but ours was skin to skin." Shane taunted.

"Fine, I had a test done!" Jade screamed.

"And…"Shane wanted more.

"IT"S YOURS OKAY!" She shouted and was speechless.

**A FRIENDLY WORD FROM YOUR WRITER: ramy4eva211 I was going to do that anyway.**


	3. Some Kisses Aren't Worth It

**Victorious: There's a few sides to every story**

**Chapter: 3**

**Beck**

Beck was still having a hard time, so he went down to Tori's house. He was now inside her living room, sitting on the couch.

"I just don't know how to take it," Beck replied to a question.

"I thought that you were okay with it?" Tori asked. Beck sighed, nothing this bad had ever happened to him before.

"Well, I still don't know, I said it to make Jade happy. I king of wish that she would just get an abortion. Then again, I also want her to keep it…we could be a family." Beck said. Tori grunted.

"Well, what about if I help you two anyway I can." Tori's phone started to beep. She looked at her phone.

"Ugh," Tori moaned. "I have to go to the store to pick up more butter," Tori got up from the couch. "See you in a minute." Tori flew out the front door, slamming it shut behind her. Beck sat in silence for a minute. He was still looking over his life, he hated it right now. Beck heard footsteps come down the stairs.

"Is it hot in here?" Trina asked him. Beck turned around.

"No, not really," Beck replied. Trina was holding her stomach.

"Man, I'm starving," Trina whined.

"Look," Beck started. "Tori talked to me about your all butter diet. I think it's stupid. You could probably die from that." Beck pointed out. "I say this cause I care," Trina sat down on the couch.

"I feel like I'm about to barf," Trina was trying not to gag. Beck started patting her back.

"It'll be alright," He patted. Trina almost shot up out of her seat. She really did puke this time. Beck gagged at the sight as he tried to look away. "But then again…" Beck gagged. "Trina this can't be healthy," Beck warned. "I want you off of the diet."

"Come on," Trina started. "That's only the second time today, I'm just getting started." Trina smiled while wiping her mouth off. She started walking towards the kitchen. Trina suddenly collapsed. Beck rushed over to help her.

"Are you alright?" Beck shouted. Trina was totally knocked out on the ground. "Shit shit shit shit shit!" He screamed as he rushed to her aid. He jerked at her arm. It was lifeless. She finally came back to.

"Hey," Trina's voice was in pain.

"What's wrong with you?" Beck started. He took in a deep breath. He noticed how close he was to Trina. He had always wanted to kiss her, but he never said that. He was scared of what everyone else would think. "Don't stay on this diet. You're perfect just the way you are." Beck said. He could feel Trina's breath on his mouth. So, Beck bent in and kissed her, being pleasantly surprised.


	4. Secrets Just Come Out

**Victorious: There's a few sides to every story**

**Chapter: 4**

**Just in case you didn't get it, it's the same Shane from iCarly**

**Jade**

Jade was in Sikowitz's room, being bored in the lessons. He was going off about how robots can't cry for the ten thousandth time. She couldn't help but yawn the entire time. Of course Tori and Beck were interested, the star pupils of the class. Jade just wished that no one had ever brought up stupid robots. Suddenly, Jade got a text. Luckily no one noticed because it was on vibrate. She looked at her phone and saw a message from Shane. Now Jade really wanted to groan and shoot herself. She opened it and it said "Meet me after class,". Jade was so sick of him. She yawned and text back "FINE!". She shot Shane a look, who was on the other side of the classroom. Jade glared at him for the rest of the period.

The bell had finally rung and Jade made up some excuse to stay behind and let Beck go on. They waited until everyone was out of the classroom, except Sikowitz wouldn't leave.

"You can go now," Jade demanded. Shane motioned him to the door.

"Go where?" Sikowitz replied. Jade groaned again.

"Wherever you came from! LEAVE," Jade shouted. Sikowitz then became scared and walked out of the classroom. They made sure the door shut behind him.

"Okay, what do you want?" Jade asked ferociously. Shane stepped a little closer to her.

"I want to be a part of…" He motioned towards her stomach. "This," Shane whispered.

"No!" Jade commanded. "Beck and I can do this on our own, without you," She glared. Shane backed up.

"It's my child too," Shane replied. "I want to be a part of its life." He demanded. Jade really wanted to just sock him in the face right then and there.

"Fine, but you have to pay for Beck's half of the fines and you never tell anyone it's yours. At least, _if_ I and Beck break up, till after that." Jade scowled.

"Deal," Shane reached out his hand for an agreement shake. Jade slapped his hand away.

"I don't want to touch you more than I already have!" Jade snapped at him.

"Wait," Shane said. "What if I can't get enough money to pay it off?"

"Then _you're_ cut off" Jade snarled. Shane walked up right beside her. "So we have a deal?" Jade asked. Shane took in a deep breath.

"Deal," Shane nodded. "I won't tell anyone it's mine until you and Beck break-up, and I will pay for half of the bills, as long as I am in the baby's life." Shane reached out his hand again.

"Are you deaf?" Jade glared. Shane looked around.

"What?" Shane looked at his hand. "It's just a handshake."

"I said I don't want to touch you more than I already have." Jade replied.

"So," Shane started. "When's the first ultrasound?"

"Yesterday," Jade replied. "The next one is in two weeks, you better be ready with the money," Jade shot.

"Wait, what if I don't have enough money?" Shane asked.

"Do _you_ want to be a part of _our_ baby's life or not!" Jade screamed.

"What!" Jade and Shane turned their heads to see Tori at the doorway, her mouth wide open.


	5. More and More Secrets

**Victorious: There's a few sides to every story**

**Chapter: 5**

**Jade**

"How much of that did you just hear?" Jade asked. Tori folded her arms.

"I heard quite enough." Tori glared at Jade. "I knew you were cheating on Beck, you don't deserve him," Tori snapped. Jade felt anger building up in her.

"LOOK HERE!" Jade was quickly stopped by Shane.

"No, look at me," Shane sighed. "I got her drunk and it was like three in the morning." Shane gulped.

"SHANE!" Jade yelled. "You said!"

"Look Jade, Tori already knows okay!" Shane interrupted Jade's rampage. "It started out as me kissing her, pretty soon our clothes were off, and the next thing I knew was that was erection was over and Jade's legs were wide on top of me." Tori gasped.

"It was an accident?" Tori asked. Shane nodded in reply.

"You're not going to tell Beck right?" Jade asked. Tori shook her head.

"Fine, I won't tell him." Tori nodded glaring at her devilishly. "I can't believe you guys," She puffed.

"It was an accident!" Shane said. Jade stared at him. She couldn't believe she was letting this guy be in their baby's life. But, he was the real dad and he did deserve a chance. Jade shook her head. She could not be thinking like this!

"Yeah," Jade agreed.

"So, I have to be completely honest with you then," Tori sighed. "I don't want to be the one to bring you worse news than you've already had." Jade grew suspicious.

"What have you been hiding from me?" Jade asked. She stepped closer to Tori with a fist clenched. Tori stepped back trying to avoid anything bad. "Tell me," Jade demanded.  
>"Well, a few days ago," Tori started. "I was with Beck, and I had to go and get some milk right," Tori nodded. "For my parents. So I left my house, drove to Wal-Mart, got the milk, and then when I got back to my house…" Tori trailed off.<p>

"What happened?" Jade asked, her tone had grown angrier. Shane had stepped back and out of the way.

"Well, I sort of might have seen something," Tori backed away some more. Jade grew closer and grabbed the brunette by the collar of her jacket.

"Tell me what happened Vega, or I might just have to give you something that tastes like knuckles!" Jade shouted. Shane grabbed Jade by the shoulders.

"Calm down," Shane warned. Jade slowly got away from Tori. Tori swallowed from the nervousness that had built up within her.

"Well," Tori scratched her head. "I saw…Beck," Tori started, backing away even more, out of fear of what might happen next. "And he was, sort of, kind of, in a way"

"Spit it out already!" Jade yelled. Tori ran to the door.

'Okay fine, I went to go and get milk, so I left Beck alone in my house. I got to Wal-Mart, paid for the milk, and then got home. And as I opened the door to my house, I saw Beck-and-Trina-KISSING!" With that Tori fled from the room, her heart racing as she felt Jade explode from a few rooms away.


	6. Exposed

**Victorious: There's a few sides to every story**

**Chapter: 6**

**Jade**

Jade walked into Sikowitz's classroom the next day. To her surprise Beck was on top of Shane, punching him. Shane threw him off and started to punch back.

"What the hell!" Shane yelled. Beck rolled his eyes.

"If anyone should say that it should be me!" Beck screamed. There was a moment of confusion between the two as all of the students watched. Jade hid behind the plant, she knew what had just happened. She knew that Beck had found out, somehow.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Beck asked.

'Tell you what?" Shane was very confused. Beck shoved Shane into the wall.

"Why didn't you tell me that the baby's yours?" Beck's voice was very angry and filled with rage.

"You cheated on me too!" Jade yelled across the room to him. Beck stepped forward to Jade.

"Is it true?" Beck asked. "That's all I want to know, is it true?" Jade took in a deep breath.

"Is it true that you kissed Trina?" Jade asked. She folded her arms and sniffed.

"You answer my question first," Beck demanded. Jade kept on a solid face as Shane stepped behind her. She wasn't going to crack anytime soon. Shane took in a deep breath.

"Do you want me to tell him?" Shane whispered in her ear. Jade stood silent.

"I'm not moving until you tell me…" Jade responded as Shane's words fell on deaf ears.

"Fine, yes, it's true me ad Trina kissed." You could see Beck's face getting more and more worried.

"Has there ever been more than just a kiss?" Jade asked. Beck decided not to answer her.

"You tell me first. I answered your question, now you answer mine." Beck replied. His face regained its solid composure. Jade stood motionless. "Is the baby his?" Beck's voice grew tireless.

"Yeah," Shane broke the silence. "The baby is mine."

"How could you do this to me?" A tear fell from Beck's eye. "And with my best friend!" Beck yelled.

"It was an accident." Shane replied.

"Yeah," Beck finally answered. "I slept with her last night when I found out that it isn't mine." Beck rushed out of the classroom.

"It was an acci-," Jade cut Shane off.

"Stop, it's not worth it." Jade stopped him. "Don't try to fix me and Beck." Jade felt a tear fall from her cheek.

"You're nice Shane, but right now I have to be alone." Jade ran out of the classroom. Shane followed her hastily.

"Wait," Shane called. Jade waited for him. "I have my money already," Shane said. He handed her the huge wad of cash.

"11,000$, holy shit! How did you get so much?" Jade asked. Shane sighed.

"I grabbed a blank check out of my mom's purse and forged some signatures." Shane replied. Jade sat in awe.

"We're not going to steal from your parents," Jade stated, not angry at all.

"I got it so we could buy a house, get some furniture. We could be a family." Shane sighed.

"Well it is sweet, but we can't." Jade sniffled. Shane grabbed her hand.

"Well, just know one thing," Shane kissed Jade. She felt amazed by the power of the kiss. Shane had finally retreated. "I will always love this baby,"


End file.
